Summer Vacation
by LadyUsagi
Summary: the LOTR characters take a summer vacation uh oh!!!
1. part 1

Author's Notes: This is just a short piece so enjoy. The characters go on a summer vacation. AHHH!  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of Tolkien's characters nor do I own Razelle, Eleni or Ariandir as they belong to Kit, however Sebaceous, Celeste and Haggard are mine I tell you…all mine!!! HA HA HA!!! MINE!!! ALL MINE!!! *clears throat* Sorry got a little carried away!!!  
  
  
  
Summer Vacation.  
  
  
  
"Give me back that sun cream!" Legolas shouted. "I don't want burn't ears. That would not do my skin any good either." Eleni ran to the sea's edge. She stopped at the thought that it might be really cold. She was just about to jump in before Legolas caught her and turned her upside down. He grabbed the sun cream from her.  
  
  
  
"Put me down!" Eleni squealed. Then a wicked idea dawned on her tiny little brain. (Rosie's going to kill me for that one!) "Legolas…I'm at a very convenient height right now to do some serious damage to you. You wouldn't like that and I'm sure Ariandir wouldn't either." She giggled.  
  
  
  
Legolas blushed and put her down giving her some very unwelcome looks. Ariandir, Razelle and Celeste had already posted themselves in a sunbathing spot. Merry and Pippin had made their way into the water and Sebaceous was reading something. Aragon and Arwen were urm…swimming in a different spot far away from the others and urm…not exactly wearing any clothes. When Ariandir explained it the characters all took a liking the skinny-dipping.  
  
  
  
Legolas went and sat by Sebaceous. Eleni now elf free (and clothe free) now decided to go and swim with Merry and Pippin.  
  
  
  
While all this was going on Gimlei was talking to the local crabs, picking up the latest gossip. Whereas Gandalf had left to visit the gift shops and was troubling the doors with his height.  
  
  
  
Author's Notes: Well, there you go the first part of Summer Vacation, more will be up soon. 


	2. part 2

Author's notes: here's part two. One thing to say…poor Eleni!  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Tolkien's characters, nor do I own Ariandir, Razelle or Eleni they are Kit's but the others eg. Celeste are mine.  
  
  
  
Summer Vacation  
  
  
  
Ariandir, Razelle and Celeste still remained on the beach in the sun. Merry, Pippin and Eleni (Now with clothes on) were sitting by them eating nicknacks and laughing uncontrollably.  
  
  
  
"You shall not pass!" Eleni giggled using one as a staff and using both hands to ram it into the sand. Doing this resulted in some very "unfriendly" looks from Gandalf. Seeing this the three hobbits dropped their nicknacks and ran off into the sea. Leaving Gandalf shaking his head.  
  
  
  
Gimlei had given up talking to the local crabs and decided to head towards the fisherman's post. There he picked up a rod and started swinging it around like an axe. Every other fisherman in site cowered and backed away. Clearly saying that Gimlei could have all the fish he could catch and they were far to scared to put up a fight.  
  
  
  
Eleni had appeared as a shadow over the three taller females soaking up the sun. Ariandir felt a cold drip on her face. Wiping it away and looking up she saw Eleni stood over her holding about twelve, if not more ice-creams. Ariandir glared at the impish looking hobbit.  
  
  
  
"What…are you doing?" she demanded, yet barely raising her voice.  
  
  
  
"Ice-cream!!!" came an all to giggly reply.  
  
  
  
Author's POV  
  
  
  
Oh dear…Eleni and loads of sweet, sugary treats! Somehow she knew that after this Eleni would be on a high. A very large high. She would become even more annoying than usual. Why couldn't we have gone somewhere too cold for ice-cream like the northern latitudes. Mind you she would probably find something else to get high on.  
  
  
  
End author's POV  
  
  
  
Eleni continued to drip the sticky treat over all three girls. Now all of them got their feet and towered over her looked 'a little less than pleased'. Poor Eleni, being so mischievous and vertically challenged she was always being ganged up on by those far from vertically challenged.  
  
  
  
Author's notes: So yet again I leave you with a very short piece. 


	3. part 3

Author's notes: Here's part three.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: following disclaimers apply.  
  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
  
  
The entire group had finally been gathered together and they were going on a short cruise around the bay. They had all climbed into the boat and were wait patiently (minus the hobbit's who were being the complete opposite.) for it to start.  
  
  
  
It jerked to a start and a wind picked up as the cruise started blowing Razelle's, Celeste's, Ariandir's, Sebaceous and Legolas' hair into their faces. The five of them got to their feet and went to the captains cabin.  
  
  
  
"Excuse me could you please stop the boat so we could tie our hair back otherwise we won't actually be able to see a thing?" Sebaceous asked matter of factly. The captain just shook his head.  
  
  
  
The five of them towered above him, looking incredibly unhappy.  
  
  
  
"YOU STOP THIS BOAT RIGHT NOW OR YOU'RE TOAST…BURN'T TOAST!!!" they all shouted in a raging unison. The captain was too shocked and intimidated to reply he just stopped the engine immediately.  
  
  
  
Once they had tied back their hair and were satisfied the cruise continued very smoothly.  
  
  
  
Eleni sat by the edge of the boat. Big mistake!!! It was pay back time. Celeste and Ariandir crept up behind her and picked her up, holding the squealing hobbit above the threatening edge they ginned like…well…elves. (sorry…my brain froze)  
  
  
  
"Please put me down! Please I'll be good" Eleni screamed. By this time Merry and Pippin were trying to reason with the two elves, but the height difference made it hard for them.  
  
  
  
Eventually Eleni had her feet firmly on the ground and her arms firmly wrapped around Merry and Pippin. She planted kisses all over their faces until they forced her to sit down.  
  
  
  
So all's well that ends well. The cruise ended and they were all VERY glad to put their feet on the ground. 


	4. part 4

Author's notes: I have received death threats from certain hobbits to write more. Not mentioning any names Eleni!!! Here's the next chapter. Beware alcohol and sex are included!!! On the orders of Eleni!!!  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Do not own certain characters except Celeste and Sebaceous.  
  
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
  
  
The group and now walked into a very, very tacky takila bar for a break and were all looking quite mental to the crowds of people already there.  
  
  
  
"Mixer!" Eleni shouted. Everyone unknowingly ordered the same. Ariandir, Celeste, Arwen and Razelle only had one drink, Legolas, Sebaceous, Gandalf and Aragon had two and the hobbits and Gimli lost count after sixteen.  
  
  
  
Within an hour Ariandir, Razelle and Celeste were doing kareoki. They were singing 'Girls just wnna have fun', very highly pitched. Legolas, Sebaceous and Aragon had began to play some very confusing card games.  
  
  
  
Gandalf sat in a corner watching the mess the fellowship had become, the their friends at that.  
  
  
  
The hobbits were extremely drunk and on a high. Pippin and Merry sat at the bar and Frodo and Sam were dancing TOGETHER!!! Eleni was heading for Ariandir.  
  
  
  
Eleni threw a fist at Ariandir's stomach. Ariandir doubled over in pain from the surprisingly hard blow. Eleni started screaming at her.  
  
  
  
"You are such a goody goody! I hate you!!! You always get everything you want!!!" she shouted. Ariandir took the wrong approach in shouting back at her.  
  
  
  
"Eleni that was uncalled for!!! You little slut!!!" Ariandir snapped back. Eleni punched her in the jaw and turned to leave.  
  
  
  
"Oh…Frodo! You are very sexy!" Sam babbled. Frodo smiled giddily.  
  
  
  
"Stop it you're driving me crazy." Frodo replied. Eleni came to join them.  
  
  
  
"How are my two sexy guys doing?" she asked.  
  
  
  
* "Honestly does being drunk always result in thinking about sex?" Authur sighs." *  
  
  
  
"Pippin you know I love you." Merry said. Pippin nodded and the two of them fell into each others arms. They came together in a bruising, passionate kiss. (Yuk!)  
  
  
  
The bar tender had had enough.  
  
  
  
"Right! Could the five very short people and the Big red bearded male eating the tropical fish in the tank please leave the building now!!!" he shouted.  
  
  
  
The lot of them sighed and left. Gimli turned back grabbing a handful of little wiggling fish in his hands and rammed them into his mouth before leaving.  
  
  
  
Pippin and Eleni disappeared into nowhere leaving Merry talking to a seagull and Frodo and Sam making out like there was no tomorrow. Gimli had gone back to his fishing post on the cliff edge.  
  
  
  
Eleni showed no reluctance to remove Pippin's clothing then help him remove hers. They were somewhere around the back of the bar but right now they didn't care. They murmured little comments into each other's mouths while kissing desperately. Eleni pulled Pippin to her and he soon had her pinned against the wall. She wrapped her legs around him as he began thrusting into her. They didn't care if anyone was watching not right now.  
  
  
  
"Where are they?" Celeste asked, as the remainder of the group left the building. They spotted Merry, still talking to a seagull and ordered Legolas to take him back to the hotel and lock him in his room.  
  
  
  
Soon after one very childish looking grin from Gimli appeared and Ariandir used this as an excuse to take control over the dwaft and followed Legolas and Merry back to the hotel. Gandalf turned and headed back to the hotel too as he really didn't want to find anything more.  
  
  
  
Frodo and Sam were found making out on the beach and Razelle was the one who got the pleasure of slapping both of them and dragging them off. Aragon and Arwen followed close behind.  
  
  
  
That left the very unfortunate Celeste and Sebaceous to find Eleni and Pippin. Sebaceous prayed that they would not find them together but Celeste knew that they would.  
  
  
  
They found Eleni and Pippin in the middle of sex behind the building. What a bad sight. This was not what they had wanted to see quite opposite. They quickly turned away.  
  
  
  
"Please tell me that I did not just see that." Celeste said.  
  
  
  
"We've never tried it against a wall before. It looks very interesting." Sebaceous mused. Celeste glared at him.  
  
  
  
"We're suck…I mean STUCK with the job…not blow job of…getting those two to stop…" Celeste trailed off. "Hopeless. You've already infected my mind with all sorts of very dodgy thoughts. But it'll really have to wait."  
  
  
  
"Jeese, okay it wasn't my fault." Sebaceous replied.  
  
  
  
"Eleni put your clothes back on right now and get over here or you're grounded young lady!" Celeste shouted, knowing that her childish personality would have been increased by the alcohol.  
  
  
  
"Fine. You spoil everything!" Eleni snapped.  
  
  
  
Minutes later the two hobbits appeared with their clothes on.  
  
  
  
"Now back to the hotel!" Sebaceous ordered. 


	5. part 5

Author's Notes:- Eleni some of your little ideas will be used at last! *Shakes head and sighs* "Poor Gandalf."  
  
  
  
Disclaimer:- Read a disclaimer from the other chapters 'cause I can't be bothered to write one.  
  
  
  
Chapter 5: Hobbits Galore  
  
  
  
Everyone had disappeared this morning. Literally gone…probably away from the lovesick hobbits. Boy were they going to have a major hangover.  
  
  
  
Gandalf sat in his chair. Yes, he had announced when he had arrived that this was his chair. He waited to hear the screams and shouts of hobbits, which he knew would come.  
  
  
  
Eleni woke up in her bed…next to Merry! (A.N. yes I know she was with Pippin before but just wait and see) She looked around to see a pair of feet by her head. Hanging out of the other end of the bed was Pippin's head.  
  
  
  
"Wake up!!!" Eleni shouted gleefully. "Wake up! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!"  
  
  
  
They did and started bouncing around the hotel like loonies. Like a loony…that's an insult to loonies! Gandalf groaned. [Have these hobbits not heard of hangovers? You know where they stay in bed all day giving people at least one day's peace!] He sighed, loudly. [Clearly not.]  
  
  
  
Sam and Frodo danced into the room…in…Ariandir's…dresses! (A.N. or were they Legolas'? Dan Dan Daaannnnnnn!) Anyway they were rather a bit too large for the 'vertically challenged' hobbits. They looked rather silly. Just a 'little' bit!!!  
  
  
  
Merry, Pippin and Eleni were raging their way through the cupboards in search of…you guessed it COFFEE!!! (A.N. I know that Coffee and hobbits is dangerous!)  
  
  
  
Gandalf looked on in awe as what WAS a hotel was reduced to…to…to…a mess. (A.N. sorry I froze!) He had to do something so he did the only thing he knew how to do.  
  
  
  
"You Shall Be…QUIET!!!" he shouted, his staff crashing to the ground. Then a crack was heard. Gandalf looked down at his staff. "Dammm…that's the fourth time I've done that! Silly hobbits! I'm sure it was stronger than that…" he said scratching his head and reaching for the selotape.  
  
  
  
Obviously these hobbits were far more terrifying than any beast. What am I saying? They are beasts!!!  
  
  
  
"HeHeHeHeHe!!!" Eleni giggled, collapsing to the floor. She rolled around the floor, laughing for no particular reason other than that fact that she is utterly and completely stupid!  
  
  
  
Frodo and Sam were now attempting to waltz in those rather large dresses, which trailed along the ground. Merry and Pippin were stuck…yes stuck inside…yes inside the fridge.  
  
  
  
Gandalf rose with his now reselotaped staff and just left the hotel. That's right…he just left them! 


End file.
